BLEACH TEAMS
by bladescream
Summary: TAG tournament 64 people from bleach its probably going to be really long, my first fanfic xD,nice choice for a first huh? DISCLAIMER: dont own bleach, and ch 8 up not good at summeries on hold... sorry, but i dont feel like doing action for a while....
1. Introductions

Bleach tag tournament

Ok. Please don't flame me too badly because this is my first fan-fic. I've read a lot of fan fics, basically the ones with battle tournaments, and I don't think that anyone has written one that's tag based. Basically its two on two. Well and seeing as how I like bleach soooo much I decided to do one on bleach lol. Also I did everything on random so I know who fights who ahead of time please do not request anything, just vote on who you think should win in the voting thingy. **(btw spoilers on both sides, if you are not caught up with the manga or the anime do not read this story!!! Lol anyways the manga is wayyyyyy farther than the anime so don't read this if you just watch the anime either… wow probably killed a possible fan base but well lets see).** Yea so I think that I will give it a try ahahahaha also btw I do not own bleach although I wish that I could xD.

ATTENTION!!! yelled Yamamoto.

Everyone in the room suddenly went quiet.

Most of the members of the bleach cast were there and anyways everyone in the room fell silent.

Yamamoto- Ok, that's better. You have all been summoned here because of this wonderful author, bladescream, and he had this really dumb idea to make a tournament so you are all entered.

Everyone looked around the room like WTF...? everyone except Byakuya and Ulquiorra who never looked like they cared about anything.

"All right!" everyone turned their heads to look to see who said this mysterious statement.

And you guessed it, it was Kenpachi.

Kenpachi- Time to test my skills against the very best with a huge smile on his face.

Yachiru- Kenny looks happy .

Urahara- soo a battle tournament is why old man Yama called us here? Should be fun right Yoruichi?

The female ninja just nodded.

Ichigo- This is crazy! It's just some dumb tournament that someone just cooked up, why do we have to follow this?

Ishida- Baka, because you have to follow what the high Yamamoto says Ichigo!

Orihime- Yamamoto? How will we know who we are fighting and how will we know who our partners are?

I'LL ANSWER THAT!!!

Yet again everyone turned around to look at who was speaking.

Hitsugaya- excuse me but who are you?

Me- I am the nararator and the one who decided upon this tournament. A tag team tournament has never been done in bleach history before I think. So this is why you are all gathered here. Plus to answer Orihime's question you will randomly draw numbers numbered from 1 to 64 and those will determine your partners and who you will be fighting against. The order goes like this: Those who draw numbers one and two will fight numbers three and four in a match, those who draw numbers five and six will fight against numbers seven and eight and so on and so fourth.

Renji- This has got to be the most dumbest thing ever!!

Me- Hey don't judge me!

Ichigo- wutever for once I agree with Renji.

Renji- what do you mean for once? We never agree on anything!!

Ichigo- Im saying that your right dumbass!!

Then the next five minutes turned out to be Rukia and Chad separating both of the two hot heads.

Me- ok now draw the numbers from the pot people!!

The next twenty minutes, people were picking numbers from the pot to see what they got.

Ichigo- hey Byakuya what number did you get. I got number thirty one that means I'm going near the middle eh?

Byakuya- …..

Ichigo- Byakuya?

Byakuya-….

Ichigo- BYAKUYA!!!!

Byakuya-…..ur kidding right?

Ichigo- why what did you get!!!

Ichigo wrestles with Byakuya finally getting his number in his hand

Ichigo- YOU'RE KIDDING?!?!?!?

Rukia – why what happened? You guys are fighting each other in the tournament?

Ichigo – worse…. We are ……

Ichigo and Byakuya at the same time- partners…..

Rukia, Chad, Ishida and Orhime- O.O you're kidding right?

Byakuya- that's what everyone says….

Rukia, Chad, Ishida and Orhime- (Laughs really loudly for the next five ninutes even chad which we all know is an accomplishment unto itself)

The next thirty minutes everyone talks about who they got as a partner and how different or strange it was that they were teaming up with each other. No one however was as surprised as the two rivals who had to team up with each other to fight god knows who.

Me- ok I should introduce the possible fighters in this comptetition here…

This is a list of all the characters, hollows, shinigami, quincy, bountou, fighting each other in no particular order: sorry no viazard since I don't like making up powers for them. Also the people who seem powerful but have no real showing of power, such as Isshin and Ulquiorra, I will make up abilities for them.

Ichigo Kurosaki

Rukia Kuchiki

Orihime Inoue

Uryu Ishida

Chad Yasutora

Isshin Kurosaki

Grand Fisher

Abarai Renji

Byakuya Kuchiki

Urahara Kisuke

Yoruichi Shihoin

Hollow Ichigo

Old man Zangetsu

Zaraki Kenpachi

Yachiru Kusajishi

Mayuri Kurotsuchi

Nemu Kurotsuchi

Hitsugaya Toushiro

Rangiku Matsumoto

Yamamoto

Soifon

Gin Ichimaru

Izuru Kira

Aizen Sousuke

Hinamori Momo

Sajin Komamura

Shunsui Kyōraku

Nanao Ise

Kaname Tosen

Shuhei Hisagi

Ukitake Jushiro

Shiba Kaien

Ichinose Maki

10th Espada Yammy

9th Espada Aaroniero Arruruerie

8th Espada Szayel Aporro Granz

7th Espada Zommari Leroux

Former 6th Espada Luppi

6th Espada Grimmjow Jeagerjaques

5th Espada Nnoitra Jiruga

4th Espada Ulquiorra Schiffer

Former 3rd Espada Neliel Tu Oderschvank

The Desert Bros along with Bawabawa

Baishin from the OVA sealed sword frenzy, if you don't know it then hope he loses xD

Senna from the movie Memories of Nobody, if you don't know who she is then you better not hope she loses and watch the movie because it's really awesome

Ikkaku Madarame

Yumichika Ayasegawa

Shiba Ganju

Ryūken Ishida

Kariya Jin

Hō and Ban (the two water bountou)

Koga Gō (the bountou with the metal sphere)

Mabashi (the bountou who can control other people)

Ryō Utagawa (the bountou who controls and makes snakes)

Sawatari (the old bountou whose doll represents a large fish)

Ugaki (the bountou who fights using the shadows)

Yoshi (the fan and sword female bountou)

Yoshino Sōma (the fire bountou)

Kon, Ririn, Noba and Curoud as a team (haha this was funny too me)

Jinta, Ururu, and Tessai (I also thought that this team was funny)

Dordonii Alessandro Del Socacchio (the privaron espada who fights against Ichigo, arrancar number 103)

Cirucci Thunderwitch (the privaron espada who fights against Ishida, arrancar number 105)

Gantenbainne Mosqueda (the privaron espada who fights against Chad, arrancar number 107)

Ashido from the filler, if you don't know who he is then hope he loses

Everyone in the room-O.O

Me- well the list isn't what you would expect but I did think that I got a lot of the people who can fight so don't give me that look. And now we go to the super awesome random board to see who fights in the first match

1st match: Senna and Zaraki Kenpachi VS Ichinose and Mabashi

Kenpachi- Up in the first round eh? And my partner is a girl? Well it doesn't matter, I love a handicap.

Senna- Don't call me a handicap just because you were with the group who rescued me….

Mabashi- Ooo a girl this should be interesting . And also don't underestimate us. We have known each other and fought with each other for quite a while under Kariya Jin

Ichinose- …… I will get you …..Zaraki……Kenpachi…..

Ok well that's the first chapter. Please review and vote it took me a really long time to write this up. I don't know how many hours I put into this. Until next time where we see the winner.


	2. Let the fights Begin! muahahaha

OK! Chapter two is up! Uhhh once again I don't own bleach. And by the way this chapter is really long because it took me so long to find a working computer and I am not sure when I can continue this story so once again I apologize. (Translations for the Japanese text are in parenthesis)

RECAP:

1st match: Senna and Zaraki Kenpachi VS Ichinose and Mabashi

Kenpachi- Up in the first round eh? And my partner is a girl? Well it doesn't matter, I love a handicap.

Senna- Don't call me a handicap just because you were with the group who rescued me….

Mabashi- Ooo a girl this should be interesting . And also don't underestimate us. We have known each other and fought with each other for quite a while under Kariya Jin

Ichinose- …… I will get you …..Zaraki……Kenpachi…..

Bladescream- (note, I wont say me anymore I'm going to say my pen name) ALRIGHT! Everyone up to the platforms so you wont get splattered by the blood…..I mean so you wont get in the way of the fighters …… yes…. That's what I meant muahahahaha.

Renji- that guy doesn't suit well with me. We should watch out for him in the future

Rukia- Agreed

Everyone followed one another as they trailed by the mysterious strange host, with Rukia and Ichigo being the last ones.

Rukia- Ichigo, whats wrong? You seem down.

Ichigo- What? Oh its nothing I'm fine.

Bladescream- Hurry up you two. You guys are holding up the start of the tournament.

Grimmjow grumbling- like anyone really cares about this.

Bladescream- hey is quiet, I'm sure a lot of people are as anxious as I to start this thing.

Looking around, all he could see were grumbling murmurs and disgruntled faces, but it didn't seem to mind the eccentric host.

Ichigo and Rukia raced up the last of the stairs to join the others.

This was the placement of people on the platforms in case anyone was curious.

On one platform was Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Ishida, Chad, Renji, Nel, the desert brothers, Isshin, Ryuken Ishida, Urahara, his store helpers and Yoruichi on one platform which was amazing because you would have to wonder how the platform would hold all of them.

On the second platform there were all of the captains and vice captains except Kenpachi who was still anxiously waiting for the people to get moving.

On the third platform were hollow Ichigo and Zangetsu.

On the fourth platform were all of the bountou.

On the fifth platform were all of the hollows consisting of the priveron espada, the regular espada, Aizen, Gin, Tousen and Grand Fisher who took up most of the space there.

On the sixth platform was Baishin who was too stubborn to share his platform with anyone else.

On the seventh platform was everyone else which includes the mod souls, Ikkaku and Yumichika, who were both wondering how they got into this mess, Shiba and the eccentric host.

Bladescream- Alright now we can go over the rules. This tournament will be fought in different stages that will be introduced later on. This fight is a gladiator map where it consists of a simple 50x50 foot square arena. The rules are you must defeat and not kill both opponents to win. Defeat is the term unable to fight or knocking them out of the ring. Any questions?

Everyone raised their hands.

Bladescream- none? Very good. Let the bloodshed, I mean, battle begin!

Hitsugaya- I have a very bad feeling about this.

Bladescream- Was someone talking?

Hitsugaya- I was just wondering what, if any, was the prize at the end of this whole thing?

Bladescream- Don't ask such pointless questions little boy. All will be explained in due time.

Hitsugaya looked so red that it looked like even he couldn't cool himself down with his zanpakuto.

While this was going on, Ichigo thoroughly examined the creator for the first time. He wore a very blood-red overcoat which hung past his knees. He also wore a black muscle shirt which showed off much of his chest. Matching his shirt, he wore deep black colored jeans. His hair was pure white, even whiter than Ukitake or Hitsugaya's which was held up with way too much gel for any normal human's hair. He wore a serious expression on his face like he was always thinking. Multiple piercings covered his ear. On his back, he had a huge otachi which was a huge sword used mainly in the 1500's. It carried a stoic golden dragon as an emblem on its crest. Ichigo had to wonder how old he was since it didn't seem like he could tell by his face, or if he was a shinigami at all. The strangest thing was his eyes. One was pure black and looked to emit nothingness, the other one of pure white as if symbolizing hope. Wait, what? How could he be staring at his eyes?

Bladescream- What are you looking at, strawberry?

Ichigo looked up almost head butting him in the face.

Ichigo- Nothing sir!!!

Bladescream- Well good because you're missing the battle.

Kon- Us mods are missing the battle because we can't see!!

Bladescream- well then get on my shoulder, and then you can see.

Tousen- At least you have the ability to see something.

Bladescream- Well I can't certainly help with that, I'm sorry taicho.

Komamura- FORMER TAICHO!

Bladescream- yeah former taicho whatever ….

Down below the platforms the battle was starting up:

Senna- Call forth the twilight, _Mirokumaru_ (Maitreya circle

Ichinose- Shine brightly, _Nijigasumi_ (Rainbow Mist)

Mabashi- Take them down, Liz!

The three turn to Kenpachi.

Kenpachi- Like hell I need some fancy name for my moves, I can take you guys down anyway

Mabashi- Well that's a bunch of bullcr…..

He looks down at his shoulder where Kenpachi just stabbed him, where he falls down instantly.

Kenpachi- Bah! That wasn't even close to being half of a warm-up. Alright who's next? I will take down all three of you.

Ichinose- uh….uh….. shoushitsu (disappear)

Ichinose turns invisible and cuts Kenpachi in the cheek.

Senna- teikiatsu (cyclone)!!

That sudden move tripped up Ichinose while Kenpachi swoops over to slash his back. Ichinose blocked it barely.

Kenpachi- Good. Your reflexes have improved since we last fought, this is more interesting now.

Ichinose- No thanks to you Kenpachi, it seems that my former master has taught me well.

Senna- senpuu (whirlwind)

Ichinose was swept off of his feet by the sudden attack.

Senna- Yes! I got him!

Kenpachi puts his zanpakuto to Senna's throat.

Kenpachi- Never interfere with my battles little girl or you will learn the hard lesson from those who get in my way.

From above the platforms:

Ichigo- Hey! I gotta help her, that damned beast taking everything so frekin seriously!!

Orihime- Ichigo, wait! You don't even know her, you should get back or you might get disquali….

Ichigo without hearing her swoops down and initiate a downward strike on Kenpachi's head.

Ichigo and Kenpachi turn around in surprise as Bladescream with suprising quickness blocks Ichigo's attack

Bladescream- Don't interfere Ichigo.

Ichigo- But… he was about to slit off her throat, and she's even on his team!!

Bladescream- Don't worry, I will stop the fight if things get too serious. No one dies in this. It'll be fine. I'm sure Kenpachi understands the rules.

Ichigo's reaction was a horrified glace. Frusterated with anger, he slumped back to his platform.

Above in the platforms while Ichigo and Bladescream were talking.

Rukia- What was that all about?

Ishida- No idea

Orihime- Ichigo's been acting strange since the start of the fight. We should watch out for him and keep a careful eye on his next move.

Chad- Agreed

Back to the battlefield:

Kenpachi grabbing Bladescream's shoulder- Hey, wait.

Bladescream- Yes?

Kenpachi- You seem strong, I mean after all you blocked Ichigo's attack before I even sensed that he attacked me. After this whole silly tournament is over, what say we spar a little?

Bladescream chuckes- I think you better keep your eyes on your opponent Kenpachi.

Kenpachi- Huh?

Blood splattered everywhere as kepachi turned around to face his attacker. Senna was in a fatigued state while Ichinose's blade sunk deep into Kenpachi's gut.

Senna quickly leapt up as she stabbed Ichinose right back.

He fell to the floor hard from the move, but quickly jumped right back up.

Ichinose- _Saigyoku Nijigasumi (_Swallowing Orb of Rainbow Mist)!!

Senna dodged the oncoming attack and rushed to meet him head-on.

Senna- Now for my finishing move! Arashi (tempest)

What was left of the color in Ichinose's face disappeared as he was flung outside of the ring and was thus counted out.

Senna- Yes! We got them down right Kenpachi?

Kenpachi- …..

Senna- Whats wrong? Usually you are in a bloodthirsty boastful moment. Don't tell me you got mad because I stole your battle or something like that.

Senna turned around and gasped in horror at what she saw.

Kenpachi was rising up from the ground and something strange was sticking out of his chest. Liz the quiet doll for much of the round was sticking out of his chest. Kenpachi had a sick smirk just like Mabashi had as he rose up to pat Kenpachi on the back like a pet.

Kenpachi and Mabashi- You will never win now! I am one with this giant. I control his thoughts, moods emotions and even his breath. To win now is utterly impossible.

Yachiru- Kenny what happened?

Mabashi- Now my doll, Finish this pest and end this match once and for all!!

Bladescream- Oh my! I am sorry readers. It looks like we have to end this match short. I guess you have to wait until chapter three to see who wins this historic fight. Wasn't I such a great commentator everyone?

Hitsugaya- You didn't even say anything the entire match. You are useless as a commentator.

Bladescream- Hey watch what you say youth and listen to your elders.

Urahara- He's right you know, I would have done better myself.

Bladescream- then why don't you commentate next time, but you cant because I am the creator and I wont let you muahahaha, anyway before I sound too evil I will end on this note. Until next time. And please vote and review. Thanks to the three reviewers, ( Coacamint, CO Raven, and Sushi-X0) your opinions, comments and just the fact that you thought to say something were greatly appreciated and much cared for by the author, AKA me xD.


	3. And the first winners are?

**Ok I havent updated that much T.T damn computer breaking and all. I finally got to a internet café so that helps xP. Prey for me because it might get fixed by Sunday which means next update is Monday because I will be to lazy Sunday (aren't we all?). Well anyways disclaimers and all I own bleach. The liquid bleach not the bleach anime, that Tite can own. Also BTW, please vote on who you want to fight in the next match, you can vote up to ten of your favorite characters.**

* * *

RECAP- Kenpachi and Mabashi- You will never win now! I am one with this giant. I control his thoughts, moods emotions and even his breath. To win now is utterly impossible.

Yachiru- Kenny what happened?

Mabashi- Now my doll, Finish this pest and end this match once and for all!!

END RECAP

Kenpachi staggered to his ally, intent to kill, reiatsu flareing making the ground shake. His eyes were bloodshot as he held his zanpakutou with a steady hand. His gaze could have killed weaker shinigami and paralyze mid class shinigami. Twittering his zanpakutou between his index and middle finget, he eyed his prey. Everyone stood still wondering what was going to happen.

Kenpachi raised his sword above his head. Senna looked completely frightened and raised her hands to defend herself, her zanpakutou deflected from the fight earlier. The nameless sword in the air, kenpachi pondered his move and then struck………..Mabashi.

Mabashi- Whaa…… (As he flew back by the wound)

Kenpachi- aww shut up, you little skinny piece of meat. (As Kenpachi smacked Mabashi's face). What? Did you think that you could control a monster? I laugh at your pitiful attempt. One puny flare of reiatsu and your doll lost control. It …..is even more pitiful than your partners attempt over there.

Mabashi- Damn it!! Why why why does this always happen to me?!?! Well if I can't take the main prize, I might as well get a consolation prize. Liz, get the girl, now.

Liz- Going straight!

While Liz was flying straight towards Senna, Kenpachi shun-poed and smacked the doll away with his bare fist. The eccentric doll flew towards his master, and struck his chest dead center.

Mabashi looked at his chest, and wondered what was going to happen. This never happened to him before. Then his eyes went from a golden brown to a colorless light white, as the doll took over his senses.

Mabashi- Wheee! I have a body now!! Going up, Going down, going ALL AROUND!!

Everyone in the platforms was laughing really loudly. Strangly, the weapon from Bladescream's back was vibrating softly, which was silently hushed by its agitated owner.

Bladescream, sniggering- Well a good fight nonetheless, even though the ending could have been worked on a little. I declare Senna and Kenpachi to be the first victors of the match!

Everyone- Yay….. (A little too unenthusiastically since they didn't care either way)

Bladescream- Well… ok then…. Moving on…. Unohana taichou, will you please cure Mabashi of his giddiness, because I absoulutly CANNOT stand him in his hyper state.

Unohana- Please. His humor is improper. It would be my pleasure.

It didn't take her long to extract the doll from the owner, while he batted her away and went back to his platform, beet red from his embarrassing defeat. It could not have been more apparent that the bountou were not laughing with him but more at him.

Bladescream- OK! Now time to unveil the next match for the tournament.

Match 2-

The water bountou Hō,_Hō_ and Ban

Teams up with Gantenbainne Mosqueda espada number 107

Versus

Nel

And Zangetsu

The bountou, hollow and spirit guardian walked down the stairs into the next ring.

Bladescream- Ok this match will be fought on a random place, what is the place random board? …… ok the new map is Karakura Town, where there are no ring-outs and you may use whatever things are necessary in the town such as shops and fruits.

The contestants were transported to a virtual reality stage of Karakura town.

Ichigo- Hey it really does look like Karakura town! Everything is so lifelike, (as he reached down to grab an orange).

Rukia- Where are all of the people?

Bladescream- you didn't think that I would actually have people in the stages did you? That would be improper and very dangerous of me.

Renji, to himself- He thinks about safety? Him of all people?

But it went unnoticed by the host.

The combatants shook hands and wished the other good luck, well Nel and Zangetsu did, the other three stared straight at them.

Zangetsu- Whats this? My partners a baby? Wheres the justice of this whole thing? I want a new partner!!

Nel turns into adult form.

Nel- Don't judge a hollow by its mask. I am Nel, the third espada, are you alright?

Zangetsu was on the ground with quite a serious nosebleed.

Zangetsu- Just….fine….., I ….. don't want to switch partners anymore.

Bladescream- That's good. Because you wouldn't have been able to anyway.

Ichigo- How are you in the real world anyway, ossan?

Zangetsu- Quite honestly I don't really remember, all I know was that he (points to Bladescream) walked your mind and pulled me from it. I was fighting your hollow and getting the upper advantage also I might add.

Hollow ichigo- hey don't spout lies old man. Besides he brought me here too.

Ichigo- Wait you went in my mind?!?!?

Bladescream- It's not as hard as it sounds. All you need to do is concentrate your reiatsu into a form of energy to merge with the soul.

Ishida- Ichigo could never do that.

Ichigo- Shut up! I could do it if I tried.

Rukia- We are all sure you could Ichigo.

Ichigo- ……

Bladescream- Quiet, you guys are missing the start of the fight. It looks exciting to say the least.

Ho and Ban- Flood the land, Guhl and Gunther.

Orihime- Oh I remember them now. Those two were really creepy.

Bladescream- Shhh!!

Ichigo stuck his tongue out at the host while Rukia was cracking up, but then he stoped when he turned around.

Zangetsu materializes a sword that looks entirely like the shikai form of himself.

Gantenbainne- Dragra! (He shouts as he releases early on, giving himself the extra armor and the extension ofarms)

Nel- Declare Gamuza Gamyūsa (As she releases her released form, giving herself the appearance of a centaur and changing her zanpakutou into a lance)

Zangetsu- Nice release form arrancar.

Nel- Oh be quiet. You are just interested in me, but not as a fighter.

Zangetsu- Well I hope you can fight because it looks like I need all of the help I could use against these three.

Ho and Ban- Oh how very touching. Now destroy Guhl, Gunther!!

A burst of water speed fast and its aim was true, but Nel swallowed the attack and fired it back at double the power. It hit the priveron espada and sent him into a shopping cart.

Zangetsu- It appears I was right. It wasn't for show after all.

* * *

**Ok I am done with this chapter. Expect the next chapter to be finished by Monday sometime. Hope for my computer to be fixed finally. Well I didn't try to do any pairings to Haotorine-Rene, but I will try to incorporate the two parings that you asked for. Ichigo and Rukia I will try to do that, but advanced warning I am really bad on romatic stuff. As for hitsuhina, you have to wait for Hitsugaya or Hinamori to fight, but they will fight soon. And CO Raven, I hope you got my message but in case you didn't, it was reduced to a two on one fight; there was no ring out win. Thanks you two for reviewing. And to the rest of you reading please review and vote it will be greatly appreciated. Hope you continue reading Haotorine-Rene and sorry for the unwanted pairings lol. Well anyways that's all for now, I have to go before the internet café guy gets mad at me, pray for my computer. Until next time.**


	4. Three minutes

Muahahaha sweet my comp works normally now and doesn't get in the way now. Awww too bad, I only had like 20 views and 1 review. I cry. Not really. I don't think I am that good of a writer anyway. Well its all good, just thought of this idea and needed it to be on paper. As always I don't own bleach, btw do I have to keep saying that? Someone tell me, its kinda getting annoying for me. (AN: when I use italics, it means a thought)

* * *

RECAP: Zangetsu- Well I hope you can fight because it looks like I need all of the help I could use against these three.

Ho and Ban- Oh how very touching. Now destroy Guhl, Gunther!!

A burst of water speed fast and its aim was true, but Nel swallowed the attack and fired it back at double the power. It hit the priveron espada and sent him into a shopping cart.

Zangetsu- It appears I was right. It wasn't for show after all.

* * *

Rain started to fall as the group stared at who would make the first move.

Zangetsu- I really hate the rain, its unsuitable.

Bladescream, (flicking on a bunch of switches) - Oh, it's raining. Good thing I came prepared.

At once, rods formed on the platforms and then extended out to form weirdly shaped umbrellas.

Gin- How'd ya know that it was gonna rain?

Bladescream- Oh I guess its just intuition.

Ichigo- Wow you're really prepared, that was very unlike you.

Bladescream- Well I guess it's just a talent. Now go back to watching the match.

Ishida- Guess that he doesn't have a different personality after all.

Back down in "Karakura Town"

Zangetsu- Wow, this rain bores me. I should end this quickly. BANKAI!!

Instead of the traditional tattered robes like the ones Ichigo had on, he was wearing white tattered robes and his sword was gray.

Nel- I agree. Maybe I should end this also.Lanzador Verde.

A spiraling shaft sped its way to the trio, but the aquatic twins deflected it with a well placed shield.

Water Bounts, (AN: I will just say this, because it's easier than going back to their names) - We think differently. This extra sprinkle suits us.

Gantenbainne, (pulling his visor over his eyes) - This rain doesn't bother me, as long as my partners have an advantage, its all good. Let's get this over with.

He places a well aimed blast against the spirit form.

Zangetsu easily flash steps right behind Gantenbainne.

Zangetsu- You're right. We should end this fast. Too bad you're too slow to begin with.

The rain puddles turn crimson as the blood splashes around his blade.The water bounts turn the blood into a death mask and covers Zangetsu's face. He starts suffocating.

Zangetsu- skdjfusijlzkjcjsdu (translation, what the hell happened?)

Water bounts- hahaha we control blood as well. After all, it does have water in it. Do you want to know what technique kills you before you pass out? Its called shukketsu fukumen (bleeding mask)

Nel- You can understand him?

Water bounts- Well he is talking into the blood. It's not exactly that difficult.

Hinamori- Ewww that move is really disgusting.

Mayuri- An ingenius way to win, it's very clever. I hope that I could learn that move sometime.

Hinamori and Toushiro shuffle away from him.

Nel- _how long can zangetsu hold his breath? I have to end this quickly._

Water bounts, (as if reading her thoughts) -The expected time that anyone has held their breath for is three minutes under this.

Nel- Why have you not done this to me?

Water bounts- To be honest? It's really more of a strength thing. It takes out about three-fourths of our reiatsu combined to initiate this move. Which means Ganten, (points at the arrancar), it's up to you to keep her busy for three minutes.

Ganten- No problem. I think this should about do it. Doragon kyouran, (Dragon Fury)!!

Nel dodges it with ease, but his attacks keep getting faster and faster.

Ganten-Ha arrancar! Although we are similar in the fact that we were once former espada, you cannot defeat me that easily. My attacks will keep getting faster and faster with speed.

Nel- _Damn! I can't win by just dodging his attacks. And I already tried one of my strongest attacks and it didn't faze the twins, maybe I should try that approach. But it almost cost me last time._

A blast from Ganten hits Nel when she wasn't paying attention, singing her shoulder.

Nel- Ow! That really hurt.

Ganten- Oh quit your complaining. I don't seem to recall this as a tournament of complaints.

It's a tournament of battle! Get your head in the game.

Nel- sigh I feared that I never would have to use this technique if I could help it, and this tournament doesn't seem like something worthy of using this, but zangetsu is dying and I must help him.

Bladescream looks thoroughly pissed off, while Zangetsu has fallen unconscious.

Ganten- What are you talking about? Its time I ended this with my most powerful attack. Dios, Ruego Nos Perdone diosu ruego nosu perudōne, (Master, bestow forgiveness upon me)

Nel, at the same time, calmly- heki sono houto ranpu, (pierce the way of light).

A bright light shines through as Nel discards her lance and is equipped with a bow made of pure light.

Nel, as quick as she can say it- Hope and light of the heavens give me strength. Kantsuu za ankoku, (penetrate the darkness).

Everyone missed it. One second an arrow formed on the bow of Nel, the next second, it was driven straight through the hearts of both of the water bountou simultaneously. They both gasped for breath as they fell down, breaking their bloody prison of Zangetsu. Zangetsu immediately gasped for breath, and turned to thank his partner.

But he found he could not. In order to save his life, she risked hers by not deflecting the shot aimed at her. She was frozen in mid air, as she crashed on the floor crumpled up in a tangible heap of limbs and hair. Her mask fragment broke off of the top of her skull. Zangetsu instantaneously ran up to her prone body and inspected the damage done. He sobbed after his fallen comrade. He hadn't met her personally, but he knew her through Ichigo and from when he was talking to her, he felt as if she had been a positive influence on the bright haired boy. Now she was unconscious, maybe even dead, and all just because he couldn't fight against simple water? It didn't seem right.

Zangetsu- You are gonna pay for what you did hollow.

Ganten- Hey now, it's a battle. Things like these are bound to happen. Besides, you're a shinigami spirit. She's a hollow. You couldn't have known her that long.

Zangetsu- She wasn't just a normal hollow. She was my friend, my partner and she saved my life. Now you have to face the ultimate price. Getsuga tenshō Katto Getsuei (cutting moon technique)

This last part was said very quietly so the arrancar in front of him would not hear it.

Being the lunk head that he was, he calmly blocked Getsuga Tensho, but he didn't notice the new attack.

The new attack, a streak of white traveling behind the black contacted on impact with his chest sending him out of bounds.

Bladescream- Whoa that was deadly!! We need to get an instant replay of that. Unohana, Isane! Would you please go heal, all of the contestants seeing as how they all suffered damages?

He didn't need to say anything because they were both healing already. Zaraki smacks him on the head.

Zaraki- Do you need to really tell them? Everyone down there is in almost near death condition.

Bladescream- Oh really? Is it because you think you need to protect your Unohana chan?

Zaraki looks like a tomato with a cleaver. He was about to bash his head in when Urahara deflected his attack.

Urahara- Zaraki taichou. You don't wanna kill the host of this tournament do you? Then you couldn't fight anymore.

Zaraki, mumbling- I guess so.

Bladescream- Phew! That was really close, thank you Urahara

Urahara- Don't thank me you swine. I just want the prize whatever is at the end. I'm greedy like that, and besides I don't think anything will be accomplished if he just hacked and slashed you. And besides I'm right here. I don't want blood splattered on my clothes (he laughed at this)

Bladescream- just happy to be alive I guess? Oh well lets bring in the next fight.

* * *

I am going to end it right here, because I can't find the notebook I use to write down the people, so I can't tell what is next right now. I hope to find it soon, pray for me! Anyway read review and vote, and btw I am so sorry for anyone who anticipated this to be out yesterday, I just had way too much to do. Anyways l8ter fellow readers. 


	5. Snakes on a plane?

HI EVERYONE! Back again, with my trusty notebook muahahahaha. Cool twice as many reviews as last time, awesome possum! Not gonna do the disclaimer anymore, because it's in the description, someone tell me if I can do it like that. Thanks to CO Raven, the always loyal reviewer, and to CrimsonHyourinmaru, for that interesting question. Of course that could happen, not literally cauz the first chapter was ichigo paired with byakuya earlier. But yeah, anything can happen, like the next match. Well anyways the start of the third battle unfolds…… no recap necessary I believe. If you want to recommend one person, not two, to fight next, leave in the reviews thank you''s. and for the purpose of keeping everything in check, ishida can use his final form, but only once during each match, he will not lose his powers afterwards, just go with it.

THIRD MATCH:

Uryu Ishida

Abarai Renji

VS

Rangiku Matsumoto

Ryō Utagawa

The four contestants entered the ring, silently thinking different thoughts.

_Ishida- Sigh, I don't know if I'm happy with this, I mean Abarai-kun is my friend and we have battled with each other before so this should be easy? But his hot-headedness might cost us in the long-run. I wonder what hes thinking right now._

_Renji- OMG, I have to team up with the male seamstress? No offence to him, hes a great fighter, but I'm going to be bored to death if I have to listen to his damned plans all the time._

_Rangiku- Wow who is my partner? He looks dangerous, I should watch out for him. Besides I fight against Renji and Ishida? How is that fair?_

_Ryo-(hes not really thinking at the moment, although he's staring at something, just guess what that is :D sly devil)_

Bladescream- Well then… I guess this is the third match. This will be fought in soul-society. Instantly, Karakura town was replaced and a holographic map was formed initiated into an exact replica of soul-society.

A weak moan was issued from Zangetsu, so Bladescream called down to Unohana, down below the podiums.

Bladescream-, Unohana, how are our patients feeling?

Unohana looked sad when she said this- Well, the thing is, we were able to heal Zangetsu's, Nel's, and the two bount twins over there, but the thing is…is…that….uhhh…..

Isane, interrupting- GANTEN'S DEAD YOU BASTARD!! Whats wrong with you bladescream?! Someone died here! I'm sorry taichou, but I just get so mad when it seems like he doesn't care.

Bladescream, his face falling a little- Oh, that… is a ….shame. We must have a proper funeral tomorrow. After today that is. No sense in leaving a match hanging like this. I guess it couldn't be helped.

Hitsugaya stared at the host. He didn't look at all worried about the situation. What was more puzzling was as it looked as if he expected this to happen. Like he thought that it was inevitable. Something was off about him, and Hitsugaya intended to find out about it.

Ichigo- Hang on. I thought you just said that no one was going to get killed. What happened?

Bladescream-Hmmm… a …small technicality.

Everyone looked shocked and appalled at the same time.

Bladescream- Ok I should tell you all something about this tournament anyway. It's a small thing really. After four battles, we will call it a day and continue tomorrow. Whichever tag team wins this tournament will fight me in a two on one battle. I didn't want to say anything, because well, I thought you would try to spoil it by weakening me somehow. But the news of a prize at the end should calm your nerves a little. If you and your partner defeat me, you will get one wish of your choice, guaranteed. Maybe that should make you guy's happy right? I mean you could bring him back to life.

At first everyone was angered that the simple thing such as a prize would calm them, but then they got to thinking. A wish of their choice. Everyone suddenly started getting less angry and more and more anxious for the tournament to begin. Bladescream looked back at everyone with an evil smile, _mission accomplished._

Hitsugaya looked at the host with a new perspective. One thing was for certain, that host was going down, that much was for certain, he was going to make sure of it.

DING DING DING, went the sound of the bell to start the third match.

Renji- Matsumoto, just because you are my fellow fukutaicho, don't think that I'm gonna go easy on you.

Matsumoto- Same to you Renji, but to be honest, I rather enjoy drinking than fighting. But if I could get that wish, I wouldn't have to ever worry about running out of alcohol. So get ready Renji. I'm going all out, Growl, Haineko!!

Renji- Howl, Zabimaru!

However instead of targeting Matsumoto, Zabimaru goes for Ryo, targeting the snake master, who calmly blocks it with his doll, Furido.

Ryo- Stupid insolent boy. You should plan out your attacks first. This match has already been won.

A large snake shaped crater smashed the floor ahead of Renji and Ishida. Ishida, always the planner, anticipated this and jumped out of the way. However Renji didn't see this coming, and was smacked headfirst into a wall opposite him. However since Matsumoto wasn't anticipating such a large scale destruction by her partner, she was also smashed against a wall

Ryo, nonchalantly- Oops. Sorry.

Matsumoto gets up angrily, and shrugs off a few dust particles.

Matsumoto- I should murder you right now, bount.

Ryo- But would you?

Matsumoto thought about this for a moment. She was being paired up with an obvious villain to fight two close friends, all for a prize that she might not even win? The answer should have been obvious, but she didn't see it that way.

Matsumoto- Growl, Haineko.

Renji, who was just getting up from that crater blast, looked up with bulging eyes. He started swatting uselessly at the sand attacking him, but to no avail. How was he supposed to fight dust? Finally the sand found its mark, slicing him up.

Renji, hair falling below his eyes- Damn. What's wrong with me? I have to finish this now, BANKAI!

The huge lumbering snake sped its way and smacked both of his opponents into a staircase. A huge gash was left on the floor where his enemies had just been standing.

Renji, walking away from the crater- I guess that takes care of round one.

Ishida ponders this, and then after about ten seconds, smacks Renji on the head.

Renji- HEY! What the hell was that for?

Ishida- You should have been more observant. Don't you know his abilities? You just helped him seal our fate. Look behind you.

Renji goes huh? But he turns around to check on his opponents. Ryo had protected Matsumoto and himself from the blast by making a shield using Furido. He flashes a sly smile towards the two stunned teenagers.

Matsumoto- Thanks.

Ryo gets up, ignoring Matsumoto.

Matsumoto- _Geez, he sure is full of himself isn't he?_

Ryo- Well. Mistake number one gentlemen. Never leave fissures in front of my path.

All of a sudden, the sound of a whip echoes throughout the area, cracks disappear from the ground, leaving way for thousands upon thousands of snakes to crawl out and emerge from their secure hiding place. Matsumoto looked as if she might throw up at the sight, she did NOT like snakes.

Ryo, oblivious of his partners convulsing- Now my snakes attack!

At once, thousands of heads turn to look at the two and charge straight for them. Uryu pulls out his bow, Ginrei Kōjaku and starts firing 1200 shots at the snakes. Normally this would have been enough, but the snake's hides were tough, 10 shots were needed to stun one snake. Renji, eager to make up for his mistakes, starts smashing around multiple snakes with his bankai.

Ishida- Renji…. I know you are trying to help, but…. You're making more fissures.

Renji, cursed himself silently as now millions of snakes emerge from the cracks.

Ryo- hahaha, thank you. Once again, I don't need to do anything in order to win this match. It's already been over from the start.

Matsumoto looked helpless. Her two friends were struggling with the oncoming serpents, while her "partner" looked as if he was having the time of his life. She reminisced about her past life and her friends. When she looked around her, all she could see were spot where Renji, Izuru and herself played when they were young academy students. And then she thought about the situation again. Was she risking her friend's lives for unlimited sake? It just didn't seem right. There were plenty of times where Renji or Ishida risked their lives to save her. She then thought about Ganten. His lifeless face was still echoed into her mind, and she decided.

Matsumoto then made a choice, a choice where everyone was surprised at, and Bladescream absolutely furious about. She sweep-kicked Ryo, and then used Haineko to destroy all of the snakes with all of the dust collected from the crater.

Ryo, landing on his face, got up immediately and looked livid at her partner. Renji and Ishida stared at Matsumoto with new found respect for her. She quickly yelled at Renji to finish off the fight.

Renji- Oh right Matsumoto! Baboon bone cannon!!

Zabimaru's joints split up and segmented themselves onto each other. Then a crimson blast issued from the beasts mouth. It's decimated Ryo, smile and all, where he was knocked away from the battlefield.

Renji and Ishida turn around to look at Matsumoto, amazed at her courage. She smiled and silently walked outside of the ring.

Matsumoto- Although it seems like it at times, I wouldn't risk my friend's lives over sake. And anyway, I hated that guy. Lastly, I don't think I could make it all the way anyway, there are some tough people to fight ahead, and I honestly think that you two have a better chance than me. Besides I thought it would be funny to catch a look at Bladescream's face when he sees how I lost.

And indeed Bladescream looked furious. He didn't look at anyone, talk with anyone, or make snide comments about the match. He just pressed the button for the next match to show up on the board

Bladescream- NOBODY TALKS ABOUT WHAT JUST HAPPENED BACK THERE. THAT WAS NOTHING!!! NOTHING TRANSPIRED!!! THE NEXT MATCH STARTS NOW! NO BREAK IN BETWEEN.

Matsumoto chuckled with Renji and Ishida as they made their way back to their platform. The three looked back at the board, checking to see who was next.

FOURTH MATCH:

Kaname Tosen

Izuru Kira

VS

Mayuri Kurotsuchi

Aaroniero Arruruerie

I'll stop here, primarily because I have to go sleep anyway. Interesting fourth match huh? It took me forever to think up of a match like that. Anyway, I'm so sorry for any Renji lovers. I think I made him look like a serious dumbass. Seriously, he deserves better, but it was the only way for the story to flow. Till next time, now that you've read review if you want, and vote if you want, on who to appear next and who should win the fourth match. Ok now I will go sleep, bye all.


	6. The experiment and the scientist?

Hi, I'm back. Awww one review, maybe I wished too hard ehh well whatever on with the story.

FOURTH MATCH:

Kaname Tosen

Izuru Kira

VS

Mayuri Kurotsuchi

Aaroniero Arruruerie

Bladescream chuckled with the last match of the day. Interestingly enough, he thought that unlike the other matches that this would not go one-sided. It was captain and lieutenant against another captain and an espada. This was likely to be a very good match. It pleased him.

Kurotsuchi walked down the flight of stairs next to the espada teammate. To him, he looked to be of interesting scientific experimental use. He clearly had many disfigurements about him; for starters he has two heads encased inside a fish-bowl tank. What normal person has that? Aaroniero saw Mayuri look at him and looked surprised at Mayuri's reaction, obviously figuring out that it should have been total shock instead of interested. Mayuri turned away as soon as he was found guilty of staring too long. Aaroniero sighed, he was used to it.

Tousen walked down the stairs opposite to the weird team. Kira trotted along-side him. The two were silent for perhaps the longest time. Finally however, Kira summoned up the courage to ask Tousen the question on his mind. What was Gin thinking? Why did he leave soul-society? Tousen looked at him with mild curiosity, before sighing. He didn't think he had to answer this question. He maintained his silence. The silence was too much for Kira, he was about to smack Tousen in the face, when he realized that all four of them were in the ring already. So he didn't bother.

The four people starred at each other, for perhaps the longest time. The scared lieutenant, the blind justice friend who was partners to the foxed one, the scientist and his experiment. Everyone thought that this made one of the weirdest matches ever.

Bladescream- Umm ok, time to break all of the silence I guess. This will be fought inside the palace of Las Noches.

Instantly a holographic image appeared where lime-green walls surrounded everywhere. Aizen suddenly looked up; he had been asleep during the three matches that took place. Quite frankly they bored him, but his assistant was up. Besides he perked up by the sound of Las Noches.

Aizen- When did you get into my palace? How do you know the layers of everything?

Bladescream- Oh I have been there Aizen-sama. Apparently longer than you have I imagined?

Aizen looked frustrated, who was this man to appear in his domain? What source of powers did he have? If Aizen clearly wanted his wish, it appears that this man must be eliminated. Aizen drawed his zanpakutou, but before he could go close to him, he was stopped by a wall, apparently out of nowhere. His path was clear, but he couldn't get his footing ahead of the other. _Kyōmon, (mirror door) _was heard escaping from his lips.

Hitsugaya watched this all with curiosity, he apparently used a kido that he himself used to hold Hinamori in the hospital so that she couldn't get out. He thought that he invented the technique himself, since it was quite useful and apparently didn't encounter anyone who uses it also. Apparently he thought wrong. Focused in thought for too long, he jumped having not noticed the bell rang already.

Kira- Raise your head, Wabisuke.

Mayuri- Rip, _Ashisogi Jizō_

Tousen, analyzed the situation before making his first shikai appearance- Cry, _Suzumushi_

Instantly, Kira, his teammate, fell to the ground in a heap, while Mayuri and Aaroniero appeared to be unaffected. Apparently it was because Mayuri and Aaroniero both had no ears, (AN: pretty smart huh? I thought so myself.)

Tousen looked at himself with distain. Apparently he didn't analyze the situation more carefully, Aizen-sama would be furious. Although from the looks of things, he didn't really care about his sub-ordinate, because apparently he was starting to fall asleep again. _Damn my ignorance, Aizen-sama, I will make you notice me, and I will show you how we together can achive true justice._ He muttered the second form of his shikai, smash his limbs, Suzumushi.

He whirled the blade around his head while taking direct aim at Aaroniero. While Aaroniero saw this coming and could have eventually blocked it carefully, Mayuri intervened clashing his zanpakutou with the air currents. Aaroniero looked bored. Apparently it appeared the captain wanted him not harmed, almost like in mint-condition. He shuddered at the thought. So instead he turned his sights to the young lieutenant. He transformed into the former 13th lieutenant, which Rukia shuddered at. She remembered her fight with the 9th espada, she couldn't remember how, but hadn't she finished him off? How was he still alive? As a matter of fact, she looked around the room, looking at people who were supposed to be dead, many others including her former lieutenant. Taking a quick glance at the one who called himself Bladescream, she wondered how he made all of this possible.

BACK TO THE FIGHT! How bloodthirsty am I? Very much so.-

Aaroniero's _Nejibana, (Kaien's zanpakutou) _thrusted itself at Wabisuke. A rapid motion ran through as he stabbed repeatedly at Kira who blocked each strike successfully. Suddenly Nejibana sank as if it suddenly weighed a thousand pounds. Kira smiled slightly while explaining to the confused espada member what happened to his zanpakutou. "_Why not?" he thought. He was done anyway. What was the use if his weapon was completely as useless as the boulder on the ground?_ Aaroniero smiled at the ignorance of it all. The foolish boy perhaps told him the secret that could have killed him.

_There are other ways of defeating someone, he thought._ He reached out for his foot with a tentacle from under his concealed glove. Kira tripped almost falling on his own zanpakutou, but luckly it missed him. This was where his luck ran out however. He scrambled for his forsaken weapon; however he was too far apart. The ninth espada smiled to him, _if he could smile, _and realized that this was way too easy for him.

Meanwhile in another room of Las noches-

Tousen was battling valiantly against Mayuri without much success. Mayuri got a slash in on his left shoulder and his right foot, so Tousen was having balance problems. Mayuri on the other hand, didn't look that badly damaged; his clothes were lightly cut with a few minor bleeding wounds. Tousen apparently cut off his arm and Mayuri was in the process of getting it back, although it was a little slow for the potion to really take in effect.

Tousen gasped for breath as he tried one of his last resorts. BAN-

Mayuri interrupting him- Tsk, tsk. Being former captains, I am sure you are aware of my bankai obviously. Are you sure you want to be enclosed inside a tight space without escape for poison? Besides, no ears remember? That's one of the things you can't take away.

He sighed, obviously it wasn't going well. He then had a stroke of genius. It was crazy but it just might work, (AN: sorry for sounding so clichéd).

He spun his sword in a wide arc and reverted back to his former release shikai command of cry. Mayuri sighed. _When would this whelp learn? No ears ….._ He sighed as he ran in with his zanpakutou outstreached ready to impale his opponent. _I_ _thought that he would have rather put up a more serious fight really. He's a former captain after all. _What he didn't notice while he was thinking was that Tousen switched to his second release form. Waves of air hit the ground where Mayuri stood. He stumbled before a second wave hit his chest dead on.

Tousen sighed in relief. He knew however that his tactic only bought so much time. He wondered how much he had. He looked at Aizen-sama, clearly hoping that he could finally see his sub-ordinate accomplish a task. The "god" didn't see this however, what was more was that he was asleep, a task usually reserved for Shunsui or Stark rather. Tousen looked slightly annoyed. He turned his gaze to his partner in the fight; he was still struggling with the tentacle of doom. He sighed; this battle would take longer than necessary.

Yea so I'm done for now because A) I don't know who to make win so far, B) I just wrote this for the sake of uploading, I think that this was a rather short chapter. C) No one reviews anymore, except crimsonhyonrimaru I thank yous dearly. I feel too sad haha not really and most importantly D) I have to go to sleep, just like Aizen haha. Oh well, please review if u wants, vote if u want yada yada yada. Well so long, till next time where we determine a winner and the day can end and we can see what Bladescream has in store for everyone by the end of the day. Till then so long viewer!!

Bladescream- Aren't they a reader?

Me- since when did you become a genius at English?

Bladescream- Umm its not English its common sense.

Me- hey treat me with a little respect here, I can delete you like that!! **snaps fingers**

Bladescream- but you won't. You made me after all, besides the readers love me .

The room was deathly silent. Bladescream looked pissed.

Me- Haha loser.


	7. The ending of the first day of bloodshed

The exciting…. Conclusion of the match…. yea it's not that exciting. Haven't been updating as much as I normally have, considering that I'm drawing a blank and that I'm dealing with tough issues in my life. Sigh, o well. Thanks to my reviewers, crimsonhyonrimaru, (sorry if I spelled it wrong, too lazy to check heh), and CO-Raven. And vote if u wants the story to continue, because I'm kinda at a loss for who should fight next. I know I said that I know ahead of time, which fights who, but I don't know what fight to cover next. And the next chapter after this will be sort of filler, a "break" from all of the fighting if u wills heh. And I'm soo sorry for Aizen being OOC, for some reason I thought it would be interesting to make him out that way. Guess not. 

Tousen stared at his friend's second in command. He yelled at the espada to release him, after all, he was his superior. But he wouldn't listen. Aizen sat up staring at his minion who would not obey. _Why does he do this? Does he really believe in a prize? If so, this fool is the ignorance _

Tousen, yelling- Time to end this with a move of my own, gokuin za itanshabakudo 60 giri mukou kaigo, (seal the heretic, binding, 60 honor without remorse)., (while hitting the ground with his zanpakutou)

Almost immediately, gray-colored ropes burst from the fissures that appeared when he stabbed the ground. Traveling to the noventa espada, they secured it to his arms and legs. Before he could even utter a syllable, lightning from the toe up shocked him. His limp glove instantly let go of his prisoner, Kira Izuru. 

Kira- Thanks, Tousen-Taicho.

Tousen however, instead of ignoring him like Ryo had done, proceeded to yell at him, for falling prey to the noventa espada. He ended his ranting saying never to call him a taicho again. 

Tousen- I'm no longer a captain. The captains of soul-society don't stand for honor anymore. They hurt instead of defend. They never once thought to think of the poor citizens of Rukongai, those who were suffering without food, without remorse, they led their lives without needing anyone from the seireitei. That is pure honor and justice. Aizen will lead the revolution; no one stands in his way. Your captain saw that, why couldn't you? 

Kira looked ready to explode. At the thought that he didn't care, that anyone didn't care. He rejected this, picking up his weapon. 

Kira- lets just finish this.

They both turned around to see Mayuri, panting, out of breath. A huge hole appeared through his chest. Flames appearing on his captain's robe, he discarded it, and flung his ear-scythe at Kira. He blocked it, however, he didn't see the mysterious left hand shoot outward. He tripped up Kira and in the process, succeeded in making Wabisuke hit Tousen on the head. Now weighing over 250 pounds, he tripped slightly, but regained his balance. Mayuri saw this as the time to act. 

Mayuri- BANKAI, Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō.

The familiar baby caterpillar appeared which encased the palace with poison. Bladescream had to activate his special powers to drop secret gas masks, like the ones inside of an airplane, from the ceiling. Everyone turned to look at the ceiling too late, because seemingly, there was none. The masks apparently dropped from the sky. Wondering what kind of kido could create gas masks everyone put them on. Toushiro stared at Bladescream who seemingly, didn't have a mask of his own. _WHAT? He wondered out loud. How does the gas at not affect him all just HOW? _

Bladescream watched the intent young captain, staring at him trying to figure him out. _You cant do it can you, Hitsugaya? It's not time yet._ He smiled. He didn't normally smile. Sure he smiled frequently, but those were of delusion. This was a true smile, a wicked smile straight from the heart. 

Tousen had been anticipating his bankai for a long time. He already knew that Mayuri was bluffing about the drawback of his own personal bankai, he just wanted to see what would happen. So knowing this, he was prepared ….

Tousen – Bankai, Enma Kōrogi…

A huge black dome appeared covering the four combatants. Not thinking of warning Kira before hand, he forgot that he was there and tried to slash at Mayuri. Blood seeped through Mayuri's leg, where he felt a large gash on his shoulder. Since no one could leave the dome without his say so. _DAMN! Mayrui thought. "He figured out that my bankai would be useless since his cancels out the ability to smell, which in that case, makes my bankai not effective because no one could smell it._ Mayuri analyzed his predicament; after all, he was still a scientist. Then he realized something. All he had to do was wait, and sent his creature after a random direction.

Kira was clueless. That was the understatement of the match. He didn't know where he was or what he was doing. Swinging, Wabisuke dangerously, he didn't know where to hit. Hearing the running pitter-patter of feet, he slashed diagonally at the ground where he heard the noise. He hit Mayuri's creature. Doubling in weight, the caterpillar sank into the ground collapsing the floor. Mayuri used this to his advantage apparently and all four combatants sank into the chambers of Las Noches.

It was only for a second; Mayuri knew that, but it was all that he needed. Sending off his creature and making it extend its spikes from the sides. Running at high speed he knocked out Izuru and Tousen out.

Bladescream- Ok its obvious who the winners are. Mayuri and Aaroniero!

Sighing dejectedly, Mayuri returned his bankai form to his unreleased weapon and starts walking up the stairs. Unohana, finished healing Nel at the time, go proceed to heal the other three from Mayuri's poison. Apparently Mayuri didn't care that they died, even his "experiment", seemed to have lost interest from the scientist.

Bladescream- Ok time to rest for the day I guess. Everyone turn around and look behind you. 

Collective gasps were heard all around, while Bladescream leaned back, a smirk on his face. _They should gasp, he wondered out-loud. Let them ravel in what happens here. Let them be amazed, for one doesn't know true power until they can make others gasp at your accomplishments._ They should have gasped however. A huge white mansion appeared behind them, where only moments, there had been an empty stretch of field. Tall columns surrounded the estate with a lush green lawn in the front. Walking towards the mansion, everyone wondered how this could be possible, even Aizen couldn't do this kind of thing. 

Walking inside, it appeared to be the classic image of a rich estate; rich tapestries lined the walls everywhere, butlers walking around with serving trays, huge comfy couches, which Shunsui and Stark instantly dove for, a huge library to the right, a kitchen in the front and a large banquet hall to the right. Directly in front of them were stairs leading to several rooms full of beds for everyone to stay at.

Bladescream- Ok everyone. Go pick your rooms, and lounge around. Dinnertime is in an hour.

OK! Here's where I stop. I need help. With the following:

A) Sleeping arrangements, like who sleeps where.  
B) Who fights next in this crazy battle that Bladescream calls a tournament.

C) What is served for dinner? Ha-ha just kidding, I have that planned; apparently Bladescream is a wonderful cook.

I guess that's it for now. Please, if you review it/ vote it, more chapters will come…..I heard that line from somewhere, but the idea escapes my mind for now. Appreciate your support for my stories, 500 views! YAY! Is that good? Ha-aha I hope so…… oh well, please help me? also thank you soo much whoever were the three who voted on my results, ill be sure to use them to good use... 


	8. If you're interested: Rooming and more

NO THIS ISNT A NEW CHAPTER IM SOO SOORRYYY…

I decided on the sleeping arrangements so this is like a reference sheet for anyone following my story. And I'm going to include a reference chart of the mansion so that you know what the layout, (blueprint of the mansion) is. I'll start with the rooms first: they all are equipped with the average sized bathroom, all the rooms have their own separate beds, if there are a lot of people, their rooms will have couches, like maybe about the first five rooms have them, plus room eight. They all have a small fridge and a tv, (what do people in soul-society watch anyway?) they all have a small closet. Bladescream's room is described later., (NOTE: the "bladescream mansion" is copyrighted, it would make me sad if you tried to copy it). thanks to xoxoblackshadowsonthemoonxoxo, (wow nice name lol, and i know that fight WAS weird now that I think about it, and thanks for liking my OC and all, i think hes kinda...strange? but thats an understatement, oh and also thanks for faving my story and reviewing in general thanks reviews mean a lot! ) and thanks to CO-Raven (for always reviewing on a lot of my story, and for his critiques and stuff, thanks i think that I improved, what else...oh and thanks for the rooming idea, I thought it over really long and these were the rooms i came up with anyway) 

Room one: Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Ishida, Orihime, Renji, Ganju, (about the size of a large suite)

Reason: there shouldn't be a reason needed, the reason why Ganju is there, is because I didn't have anywhere else to "stick him too" pardon my randomness for not caring about characters.

Room two: Izuru, Hisagi, Matsumoto, Hitsugaya, Hinamori, Isane (about the size of a small suite)

Reason: the above three all love sake, plus all six of them seem like they are or would be good friends.

Room three: all of the espada plus Aizen, Gin, Tousen, Hollow Ichigo, (about the size of a medium sized suite)

Reason: hmm no explanation needed in my opinion, hollow ichigo will be explained in the next chapter.

Room four: Urahara, Yoruichi, Mod souls, Shop helpers, (about the size of Urahara's shop)

Reason: should be obvious

Room five: Komamura, Yamamoto, Soifon, Unohana, Byakuya, (about the size of an average house)

Reason: I believe that they are the most loyal to Yamamoto, plus the oldest captains around.

Room six: Ukitake, Kaien, Shunsui, Nanao (average classroom size with house acomidations)

Reason: this one was a no-brainer; these people SHOULD be living together

Room seven: Kenpachi, Yachiru, Ikkaku, Yumichika (average classroom size with house acomidations)

Reason: there shouldn't be a need for me to tell you

Room eight: all of the bountou plus Ichinose (average house)

Reason: no brainer

Room nine: Ryuuken, Isshin (decent apartment building)

Reason: this is getting ridiculous with all the reasons, I should only use this thingy when it's not so obvious but meh, I need room hahahaha

Room ten: Mayuri, Nemu (average apartment building)

Reason: too many reasons

Room eleven: the other two-priveron espada (average apartment building)

Reason: uhhh moving on

Room twelve: Grand fisher, Baishin (average apartment building)

Reason: they are both antagonists who have been fused somehow

Room thirteen: Nel, Desert bros (average apartment building)

Reason: cmon how do you think that I would need a reason for this group?

Room fourteen: Senna, Ashido, Zangetsu (average apartment building)

Reason: the leftovers, what can I say? Sounds kind of mean, but all three are both really deep, (btw I was thinking about making this a ZarakixSenna pairing; it sounds like it could work; or I could stick with my original plan with a ZarakixUnohana paring what do you think?

Room fifeteen: Bladescream, (high-tech suite)

Reason: hes got his own suite yesS! Hahaha that was expected, its really much different than the other rooms, maybe more next chapter.

Rooms are numbered: BR STANDS FOR BATHROOM

SERVENTS QUARTERS

BR STAIRS COME FROM HERE

14 H 10

13 A 11

6 L 12

5 L l9 

4 W 7

2 A 8

1 Y 3

BLADESCREAM'S ROOM

yes the layout above does look strange, ignore it if you want its not really that important...

Ok now a start to working on the mansion, POV from a person entering the entrance:

The mansion is set with four floors, with a basement. On the first floor, you walk though the door and see an exuberant hall, decorated with tapestries and past awards achieved by Bladescream. To the top left corner is an elevator, to the slight right of the elevator is an underground staircase leading to an underground library. The library might be explained later, it might not. To the immediate left is a dining room, same thing as the library. There was a kitchen to the right, which was bustling with many things. To the right of the hidden staircase with the library were another set of stairs this time leading up to sixteen rooms of different sizes, 15 plus the servant's quarters. There's another elevator next to the servants quarters. On the second floor were stairs above the ones going up from the first floor, leading to the third floor. Phew done with the first two floors, two more to go .

On the third floor, also called the relaxation floor, were many things that you could do. When you entered there was a weight room on the far right corner; a rec room with a pool table, foosball table, and air-hockey table; the stairs came from the bottom right; there was an elevator next to the stairs; there was a lounge with a huge plasma 100 inch TV, (hey we can dream right? I mean it IS a mansion), (the couches are like inside of a deep hole, like the one's at a ski lounge, if you've been skiing then you would know what I'm talking about); in the middle lower part of the room, a bar covering the lower half of the room; a pool at the top left corner of the room; a hot tub at the center top of the room; stairs leading up to the fourth floor, next to the weight room and hot tub; bathroom next to the stairs and hot tub. The fourth floor is a mystery floor for now. You'll just have to find out yourself. 

Ok so I know that I have no life in thinking of this stuff in like two or three days. I understand if you would get mad at me for doing this instead of a real chapter. But could you give me hints about this? Tell me what you think about the mansion of Bladescream please? Ok well I'm out for now. If you have any suggestions please review the story, any review is appreciated, very appreciated, you have no idea how much i feel glad about myself when you do, thanks and I'll credit you on my story if you suggest ideas or if you review in general; remember kids, (although I'm not that old either) REVIEWS GOOD . Till next time when I actually have a chapter, (p.s, sorry that this isn't an actual chapter, I know that I get mad when I read stuff like these, but I just felt like adding some depth to my story, for some reason it seems too linear). 


End file.
